A Little Bit of Both
by GregoryWilson
Summary: Just some romance between the two sexiest men on TV. Set when Wilson and House moved into the loft. probably the second or third night. Rated T now, will be rated M if I continue it. Fixed it. Had my x-men story uploaded on accident.


_This is set when Wilson and House first move into the loft. I have had this sitting on my computer for a while. Finally proof-read it and decided to post it. If people want I will continue it. I had planned to write some initial make out fluff, the wedding, and then some wedding night smut. I lost interest. If I get enough interest I will continue it. If you think I can't write, but want to rewrite it and finish it yourself, just let me know. I'd be happy for you too if you're a good write. I just want to be able to read it when you're done!_

Wilson walked through the door and closed it with his foot. His hands were full at the moment, making him appear to be a balancing act in the circus.

"I called three times, don't you know how to answer your phone?"

A big sigh escaped once he realized there was not going to be a reply coming. After putting away all the groceries and placing some movies on the table he went to search for his roommate. "Hey House, are you in there?" He knocked several times no answer. He opened the door to find House lying on the bed clutching his leg while tears trying not to make a sound.

"Jesus House."

He rushed over the bed and started to grab at his leg. Blood had formed where his best friend had gripped so tightly at the leg. "Relax, your nails are digging into your skin. House, relax!" He shouted trying to get him to stop hurting himself more. Getting House to let go wasn't easy, he had to pry with every ounce of his strength and got slapped around a bit from flailing arms. Finally he was able to replace leg tissue with comforter and start trying to massage the leg.

House started to whimper, his lip quivering all the while never looking at Wilson. "House look at me." Still he dared not look at Wilson. "Let me know if this is working. If not we need to go to the hospital."

"It's working, just no hospital."

Fifteen minutes later with tears crusted on his cheeks, blood pooled on the bed mixed with tears, and ruined clothes House finally relaxed. The two men finally locked eyes and an unspoken thank you, you're welcome was exchanged.

"Let's get you up and washed off, then I can get the first aid kit."

House huffed, "I don't need a nanny, I can do it myself."

This was the final straw, he knew the man was still in pain, but tonight was the last straw.

"I don't give a shit what you can do yourself, I'm your friend and I'm," but he was cut off.

"Fuck off Wilson, I can do it. Just go fix dinner."

"You're unbelievable. You would rather be in more pain than let someone help you. Damn your pride Greg, I am going to help you with this."

Irate, House kept arguing, "Just because you have a need to take care of people doesn't give you the right to invade the last bit of privacy I have in my life. I don't care what you do, but you're not going to help any more tonight."

Tears found Wilson's eyes, "I hate to tell you this, but we have known each other for over fifteen years. There is no more privacy, stop being stupid and let me help you. I don't care about your pride right now. I just spent twenty minutes massaging your bloody leg because you were too stubborn to call someone for help to begin with. Before it gets infected and we have to cut the damn thing off I'm going to see to it. I don't care how you have to force yourself over this, tell yourself that you owe me this for helping you. Or you can owe this to me because you just ruined my suit. Either way this is going to happen, so shut up, sit up, and let me get you to the shower."

The opening scene of Saving Private Ryan wasn't violent compared to the battle going on between the two men's silence as they glared at each other. Finally Wilson won. "Fine, since I owe you for ruining your suit, I'll let you seduce me and give me a bath."

Wilson laughed, "I don't think you're going to be in any shape for anyone to seduce you, you asshole."

He walked over and put his arm around his friend and counted to three. They stood and waddled to the bathroom. House leaned against the wall while Wilson turned on the water. Wilson went up to his friend and started to take off his friend's shirt. Then he reached for his boxers. Trying carefully to avoid the scar and the newly made cuts, he pulled them off. It was hard to get House to hop in a tub without being able to put any pressure on one leg.

"See, this is why I needed to help you. There is no way you could have done this yourself."

After much more clumsiness, House added, "You do realize that if you turn on the shower water is going to go everywhere."

Wilson contemplated for a bit, "You can just take a bath."

Shyly, "There is no way I could bend my leg right now, much less want to get these cuts submerged in water."

"Are you trying to get back at me by humiliating me, or do you really need to stand."

Thinking, "A little of both."

"Now, that I'll believe." At least he finally admitted he needed help.

Wilson took off his shoes, then his socks. Undid his tie, and buttoned his shirt. Finally he started to undo his pants and started to noticeably slow down.

"Come on, I've seen a penis before. I don't have all day."

"You get straight to the good stuff. Maybe that is why Cuddy won't go out with you. You try and seduce people to fast."

"You said it yourself. I'm in no shape to seduce anyone. HA! Nice 'tighty whities'. Is your name embroidered in them?"

Wilson turned red, "I've been busy with work. I didn't have any boxers clean."

Finally he got in the shower and closed the glass. He turned around to turn the shower on and he felt a smack against his ass.

"What the. . . " He jumped a little and bumped into House.

Screaming from both men escaped, one of pain the other of shock.

"I'm so sorry." Wilson grabbed House and quickly was able to stabilize him before he fell completely. Now their bodies were flush against each other as Wilson had pinned House to the back of the shower to prevent both from falling.

"Are you ok?" A look of genuine concern took over as he looked for confirmation from the man in his arms.

Moments passed before House was able to regain enough focus to mutter, "My plan to seduce you has gone awry."

"No, your plan to humiliate me has gone awry. Seeing as how we are both holding each other naked in the shower, I'd say your plan to seduce me worked."

Realization that they were both naked and pressed up against each other seemed to dawn on them at the same time. They straightened up and Wilson went back to finding stuff for House's leg. After attending to the cuts Wilson went to turn off the shower.

"Maybe you could go ahead and help me shower since we are already here. I will need to later anyway and would need help again."

Figuring it would be good to get it over with he complied. After both men had a quick shower Wilson toweled himself and House off. The only thing that was said was out of necessity. Both men seemed to think they had given the other enough horseplay for the day. After getting dressed and making a pillow cushion for House's leg on the couch, Wilson ordered out and House went through the movies on the table.

"You know, with this movie selection and you holding me in the shower, I would think you were gay." House commented as he read several movie titles: Shall We Dance, One Last Thing, and What Women Want. "You are such a girl."

"If you would have picked up the phone you could have made some suggestions but no, you decided to claw yourself bloody. Consider this punishment. Food will be here shortly."

Wilson came into view holding two sodas and sat down on the floor in front of the couch.

House noticed the uncomfortable grunt Wilson let out, "You know it wouldn't be too hard to get a chair setup."

"From dealing with you and work this week, I'm too tired to move all those boxes in the way. This will have to do."

He put in What Women Want and both men stared at the TV. Wilson switched from leaning on one side to the other, to lying on his side, and then to sitting cross legged. Finally the food came so he stiffly got up. House noticed the difficulty the man was having. While Wilson was in decent shape, his recent surgery and being sore from work must be having a toll on the man. When he got back Wilson helped House to the kitchen table and they ate.

House was the first to break the silence, "Do you mind if we skip this movie, it is kinda boring."

"I was thinking the same. I think the only thing that made this popular is women wanting to look at Mel Gibson."

"I don't really blame them, he is nice looking."

"Okay, out of everything tonight, that was definitely the gayest thing." Wilson chuckled.

"I'm just saying, the man has it going on. I wouldn't mind looks like those."

"I think my hot body turned you gay in that shower."

"Don't flatter yourself, hot is hot no matter what form."

They finished their meal and Wilson helped House back over to the couch. As he went to sit down on the floor again House interrupted, "I have a better idea. I'll just lay the other way and rest my leg on you."

"I don't think that is such a good idea. I may have to get up. Plus it wouldn't hurt for your leg to be elevated."

Another grunt and he switched the movie to One Last Thing. House picked up and read the synopsis. "How come you got a movie about a kid with cancer that gets a last wish? Don't you have to deal with that too much already?"

"It was recommended by Betty at my front desk. I told her I'd give it a try." Wilson said while adjusting his seating again.

"Okay, that is enough. Either get a chair to sit in, or come sit up here. I'll just put my head in your lap." House demanded.

"I think we have had enough gayness in one night. I'll pass."

Imitating Wilson earlier, "I don't care about your pride right now, I don't care what you have to tell yourself you're going to do this."

"Okay, Okay. . ."

After some adjustment both men finally felt comfortable with the seating arrangement and they watched the movie. Neither tried to move except when they laughed which always ended in House being cut short because of pain.

Wilson looked down at House while contemplating the theme of the movie, "If you knew you were going to die and you could ask for anything, what would you ask for?"

"Probably the same thing this kid is asking for, to sleep with a super model."

When the movie ended Wilson got up and changed the movie. House winced each time, but seemed to be doing better.

"Before you sit back down, I need to piss."

"This has to be the gayest night of our lives." Wilson helped House to the bathroom anyways.

"Hold it for me?" House smirked.

"I think you can manage that can't you."

When the next movie "Shall We Dance" started there was much talk about Jennifer Lopez's nice butt and how curvy she was but both men started yawning.

The movie ended and Wilson switched to the news. He eventually looked back at House and asked again, "Seriously, if you were dyeing and there was one thing you could wish for, what would it be."

"Are you trying to humiliate me or do you really wanna know?"

"A little of both."

House sat there for a while. "To be able to tell the people I love how I really feel about them."

"You do that sometimes."

"No, I mean really tell them, like in this movie. He comes up the stairs with a rose and asks his wife of years to dance."

"And you called me a girl when I rented this movie."

"What can I say? I'm tough on the exterior and mushy on the interior. Why, what would you ask for?"

"Oddly enough, that someone would tell me exactly what they feel about me."

Curiously House examined his friend, "Is that a hint?"

"A hint to what?" He looked at House and noticed he was blushing a bit. "No! I just mean, er, that I have romanced my wives and girlfriends my entire life, and never did they do anything romantic for me." Both men were the same shade of red on their face.

"Ha, you're really a girl, I knew it."

"I think it's time for bed."

…...

"Wilson!"

Wilson sat up wondering what the loud noise is that awoke him was.

"Wilson!"

He got up and darted to House's room. He found him grabbing his leg again.

"Is it as bad as yesterday?"

"No, but it is getting there."

Wilson began the same routine of massaging and kneading. This time House seemed to relax faster.

"Thanks, I didn't think I could stand it to get like it was yesterday."

"Thank you for not letting it get that far. I don't think I could do another naked party in the shower." Wilson glanced at the alarm clock, "Well, it is eight, might as well make breakfast." With that he helped House up and tested his leg. Today he could at least stand to walk, although neither man thought he could walk far. After a breakfast of macadamia nut pancakes the rest of the morning was uneventful.

Around two in the afternoon House walked into Wilson's room and awoke him from his nap. "Wilson, wake up." He poked him with his cane. "Wilson, wake up!" He poked a little harder.

"Ouch! What the hell House? That hurt."

"I need you to do me a favor. Could you run and pick up a package I ordered at Guitar Center?"

"House, that will take me at least three hours to get there and back. I need to start unpacking the house and I am only off this weekend. Can't you wait till your leg gets better?"

"It is vintage Fender amp from the fifties. I can't let it stay there too long or they will sell it to someone else with a higher bid." He said enthusiastically.

"Fine, give me a few minutes and I'll go."

As soon as Wilson left House took out his cellphone and called out. "Hey, he left, come on over."

…...

After an hour and a half drive to the nearest Guitar Center, Wilson found out that the package House ordered was not a vintage amp. It was an amp they had a built a pyramid of in the middle of the floor out of the multiple boxes they had.

"Well, at least he didn't totally lie." he thought to himself as he read the label: 50's Style Vintage Replica Amp.

After finding out that he not only wasted his time in coming all this way for something that would be there anytime, he also found out that he had to pay for it. House hadn't prepay-ed. "Well at least I know how he really feels about me." Dismayed he began his journey back home.

…...

When he finally got to his apartment door he went to unlock it when finally the door swung open. House stood there fully dressed in a tux with a red rose in hand. "Finally, what took you so long?" He handed the rose to Wilson and walked over to the table where dinner was prepared. He pulled out a match and lit two candles and glanced over at Wilson who still hadn't moved.

"Well, are you going to come in or just stand there with your mouth open like you are waiting for someone to put something in it?" House quipped.

Wilson grabbed the box with the amp in it and walked inside. Once he placed the box down beside the couch he looked around. Everything was in its place. While not exactly where he would have put everything, it was all there. He looked at the fire place and on the mantle he saw pictures of him and Amber. He stared wondering how House knew where this picture even was, but it was House. Of course he knew. There was also a picture of him and each one of his ex-wives, even one of House and Stacy. The odd thing was that in each picture House and Wilson always seemed to be in each of the pictures no matter how intimate the setting. Weddings, first and seconds dates, even recoveries from surgery.

Finally his attention came to a picture framed above the mantle just a little bigger than the other ones. It was a picture of House and Wilson talking to each other in front of some cherry blossoms. House was dressed in his normal black tux and Wilson was dressed in a White tux. Even though the picture showed a younger House and Wilson, Wilson didn't notice. This is how he always saw House, just like the first day he met him. Wilson just sat there and stared at the picture. This was from his first marriage, before House received his cane. They were both happy and talking to each other. He remembered his first wedding, House had been grumpy the entire day, but finally came around to being happy for Wilson. This is where he told Wilson to enjoy his life and he hoped Wilson for the best.

It was like time warped backwards and Wilson saw House doing the same thing at his second and third weddings. Each time he dated another person House seemed to hate that person but eventually gave his blessing. Did this mean House just wanted Wilson to be happy? Finally he snapped out of his trance and turned to House.

"How did you do all of this?"

"That is the first question you ask me? Not why?"

"Seeing as how you can barely walk to get water the bigger question at this moment is how."

"Come help me sit down my leg still hurts from waiting on you for twenty minutes." he changed his stance and grimaced "I'll tell you the story as we eat."

Almost running towards House, "Holy shit why would you stand that long, you're an idiot?"

"No, I just couldn't tolerate to sit down and wait for you any longer, so I finally took a stand." his face turned red at his double entendre.

After he got House's leg propped up he turned and looked around. "I'll have to change some things around but you did a good job," Still oblivious to the ambience.

"I didn't do it. I got Chase to get some people who owed me favors to do it."

"You let random people go through my stuff?" his anger was returning, first he sends him off to buy him a useless amp and now he let strangers play with his personal stuff.

"Relax I had Chase go through the boxes first to see if anything personal was in it and put that stuff in our rooms."

A little relief, "Still, Chase went through my personal stuff?"

"Relax, what could you have had that was that personal?" He then added in a more jovial voice, "Besides anal beads and prostate toys."

"He saw those! House how could you let," but he was interrupted.

"Relax I knew about those along time ago, I just figured it was some kinky thing you and your ex-wives used to do. Or Amber, I wouldn't put that past her. No one saw anything of importance except maybe some pictures of people they wouldn't know. You're welcome by the way."

He stood there looking at House. His features relaxed and finally reason for all this came back to him. "Thank you. You're right, thank you."

"Now let's eat."

Wilson took his place at the table, impressed with how everything tasted even though the meal was simple. Spaghetti with meatballs. "Did you cook this?" Something seemed very familiar about the flavor.

"Yes, I called your Mom and she gave me the recipe."

"You called my mom to ask her for a recipe for spaghetti?" he asked a little confused.

"No, called your dad to ask him if he and his wife would come visit tomorrow to meet my mother. He then handed the phone over to your mom and after talking for a while she gave me the recipe."

"Wait, why do you want my parents to come meet your parents? And could you stop with the secrecy what is going on here?"

"What would be the fun in that?"

"House!" a warning.

"Fine, last night you said you wanted someone who loved you to show you how they feel, and I want to show someone I love how I feel. It just felt right."

"What felt right? What are you talking about, you are just making me more confused."

"Holy hell Jimmy, one plus one is not apricot. Do the math it adds up." He waited for a light to go off in Wilson's head

.

"You mean that this isn't just a nice gesture?"

"Well, it is a nice gesture, but it is a lot more. I called your parent to meet my mom because I told them we were getting married." He prepared for another outburst.

"What kind of joke is that House? Are you trying to enter the Guinness record for biggest practical joke played on your friend?"

"No, I'm trying to say I love you, without having to say I love you but it isn't working because you're too dense. I love you, will you marry me?"

He handed a ring to Wilson. Wilson just stood there mouth open.

"Wilson, will you answer me?"

Wilson looked around one last time. The lights were dimmed, he finally realized the candles and flowers on the table, finally realized that House had handed him a rose at the door. Finally realized what House had just asked him.

"Yes."

"Good, now finish your meal, we have a lot to do before tomorrow."

And at that House continued to eat.

"What kind of stuff do we have to do?" 

"Well, we have to pick up our tuxes for our ceremony along with your parents, my moms, and several of your friends I knew you would want there. Then we have to get ready for the dinner party afterwards. We also have to pack for our honey moon. Oh yeah, and before all that we have to tell Cuddy that we are getting married, see if her and Lucas want to attend and black mail her into letting us have this next week off for our honey moon."

With disbelief Wilson finally said what was on his mind, "You do realize we haven't even kissed yet, and neither one of us is gay."

"I have loved you since the day I met you. Yes, I loved and dated Stacey. I didn't fully realize until your first marriage how much I loved you. I figured since we were both straight that I should just keep our relationship as close friends. You have to admit that we are probably the closest friends in the world. I would offer my life for you, and you pretty much the same. In fact we have pretty much offered our lives for one another. Last night I realized I couldn't let another moment go by without at least trying to get you to realize that we should stop offering our lives for each other, and just share our lives together." He stared at Wilson trying to read him.

Wilson didn't move or say anything as minutes flew by. He finally got up and went over to House. He held out his hand and waited. House put his hand in his, then carefully got up. Slowly and looking into each other's eyes, their lips met.


End file.
